


Mauvaise foi

by Dragonna



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Friendship, Mentor/Protégé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luneth se disait parfois qu'il était difficile de supporter cet Ingus.<br/>Sérieusement ce type l'énervait.<br/>Théoriquement, c'était lui le chef du groupe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvaise foi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire des fanfics.  
> Personnages: Luneth, Ingus, Arc  
> Avertissement: Aucun.  
> Rating: Pour tous

Luneth se disait parfois qu'il était difficile de supporter cet Ingus.

_Un chevalier modèle, plein de suffisance, monsieur le chef des gardes au palais, le fidèle serviteur de la jolie princesse._

_Comme c'était original...un vrai conte de fée._

En plus Ingus avait tout: la connaissance, la force, le talent, l'amour d'une magnifique princesse et tout cela alors qu'il était à peine plus vieux que lui (un ou deux ans, mais pas plus).

Ingus semblait prendre plaisir à contester ses décisions, prononçant souvent l'inverse sans même avoir l'air mesquin en plus. Et le pire c'est que tout le monde suivait ses avis. Il était comme le grand frère du groupe, et Refia comme Arc l'adoraient.

_Sérieusement ce type l'énervait._  
_Théoriquement, c'était **lui**  le chef du groupe! _

Ingus et lui se disputaient souvent: le chevalier lui reprochait de ne pas être suffisamment sérieux, de prendre parfois des décisions inappropriées.  _Ca n'arrêtait jamais!_ Le chevalier lui reprochait d'être parfois trop insouciant, de parler trop...oui il parlait trop mais il assumait ce qu'il disait.

Et il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui pour rassurer les deux autres membres du groupe. Il était vaillant, il était courageux et n'abandonnait jamais.

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que monsieur le type parfait avait à lui reprocher?_  
_A toujours le contester..._  
_Ca en devenait agaçant!_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir..  
«LUNETH ATTENTION!» Cria brusquement Arc.  
...qu'un monstre sortit brusquement des fourrés pour se jeter sur lui dans un rugissement de colère.

Pris par surprise, Luneth bondit précipitamment en arrière, tirant du même coup son épée, mais son pied heurta un petit rocher et il bascula en arrière, heurtant brutalement le sol. La patte griffue de la créature s'abattit sur son torse, heureusement protégé par une armure. Il suffoqua tout de même sous la force du coup et tenta de récupérer son arme qu'il avait lâché sous le choc.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse vraiment réagir, une silhouette aux cheveux blonds sembla apparaître brusquement à leurs côtés et une épée frappa la bête qui lâcha l'argenté pour se jeter sur son nouvel agresseur. Ingus fit un saut habile en arrière, évitant l'attaque et frappa à nouveau alors qu'un ''brasier'' habilement jeté par le jeune mage noir du groupe achevait ce nouvel ennemi.

Le chevalier fit quelque part vers le ''leader'' de leur groupe, l'autre chevalier de la bande, et fronça les sourcils.

Son silence était encore plus terrible que ses remontrances.  _Pire que tout, il avait l'air...déçu_. Il ne prononça rien, aucune parole. Après avoir secoué la tête il tourna les talons pour repartir, ramassant ses affaires au passage.

Luneth se redressa, encore tremblant. Il avait honte, terriblement honte de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, lui qui avait fait tant de progrès récemment

_Et pire que tout, la déception qu'il avait lu dans le regard d'Ingus l'avait blessé profondement._

_Peut-être parce que, au fond de lui, il voulait l'impressionner._

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris pourquoi notre héros se sent mal à la fin : je ne l'ai certes pas dit là-dedans mais en fait, dans le contexte de ce ficlet, Ingus a aidé Luneth a s'entrainer à l'épée auparavant, d'où sa "déception" en voyant qu'il s'est fait "battre" si facilement.  
> De plus on les voit justement se disputer dans l'opening et Ingus prendre un peu de haut Luneth, et le sauver plus tard d'une chute.


End file.
